Fairy Tail:The New Generation
by DarkAndShadows
Summary: The new members of Fairy Tail are here! Watch as the kids be like their parents and go on many dangerous missions, face tragic endings, have love blossom? With a few struggles, the kids could replace their parents as the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Parings inside.
1. The beginning

**Fairy Tail:The New Generation**

**Ch. 1- The Loss**

NatsuXlucy-Kenzie

GajeelXlevy-Amy

GreyXjuvia-Raven&Lindsy(raven the oldest,Lindsey's 4 years younger)  
FreedXmirajane-Alice

LaxusXcana-Bailey

JellalXerza-Justin&Stephanie(Justin is older by a year)  
ElfmanXevergreen-Darren&Carrter(same age, Darren is older by 5 min.)

* * *

It was a sunny day. Peacefull realy. Singing birds, slight breeze, cloudless sky. Everything was just perfec-.  
"Oi, Luce lets go alredy!" Whined a pink haired Salamander. He was on the verge of passing out. No, he wasn't injured, he wasn't sick, but mearly bored. He had been waiting for his blond celestial mange girlfriend for an hour already.  
"Stop whining Natsu!" The blond shouted from the next room."I'm done!" Natsu silently high-fived the blue exceed, lying on top of his head."Now we can go." she says, walking out in a blue low cut shirt with black skinnies on. She had her hair up in its usual way, tied with a navy blue ribbon. Natsu jumped up and kissed her on the check and ran out the door, towing along her and Happy. When they reach the Guild and opened the doors screams and shouts could be heard. Lucy smiled and walked over to Mirajane, while Natsu dissapeared. Only to be seen a few seconds later, fighting with Grey.  
"Hi Mira-san! Levy-chan! The Guild looks normal today. The She-Devil and bookworm noodded in agreement.  
"Hi Lu-chan!Aren't you going on that job later today?" Asked the meatle eating dragon slayers girlfriend. Lucy nodded. "Ya, Natsu wanted to come ,demo, i want to do this one bye myself." Mira nodded. "Well, it would be good for you. Getting some action in. You poor girl. Natsu, Grey and Erza probably take all of the fun away from you." Mira sighed while Lucy sweatdropped.  
"Well, i kinda like not having to fight as much, demo, you're right, it would be good to get some practice, if i ever need it."  
"I highly doubt you would, lucy , You know Natsu would do anything to protect you." Mira smiled and Levy nodded as Lucy blushed.  
"Ya' know i would." Spoke a deep voice from behind Lucy, she blushed. Even if she and Nasu are mates now, it's still hard for her not to blush."Come on Luce, lets get goin'." He liffted her up and she said bye to the two laddies at the bar. They waved.  
"Bye Lu-chan! Be safe."  
"Bye Lucy, we'll be waiting when you return!"  
"Bye!" she smilled and walked out the Guild doors with lucy.

**At The Train Station.**

"I have to go Natsu!" Lucy shouted as the last call was heard, but Natsu held to Lucy tight.  
"Luuccceee! Don't goo!" He whined. She just sighed and stood there, perfectly still. Natsu was getting worried and he let her go to look at her, but right when he did Lucy smacked him.  
"Baka, I have to go."  
"I know but, when will you be back again?" She sighed.  
"In a week." He groaned. "Fine." Then he bent down and gave he a kiss. She smacked him upside the head, lips still locked, and kissed him back. She broke it and spoke.  
"I really have to leave see you in a week so no pouting." But pouted anyway. She smiled and gave him a quick kissed them headed for the train. Before she boarded the train he shouted.  
"See ya in a week Luce! Love ya!" She giggled and waved.  
"Love you too, baka!" The train was set in motion a few minutes after Lucy boarded. The train was about to take off when Natsu was walking away, but felt the urge to get Lucy off before it was too late. He ignored it and kept walking. He looked back to have his eyes blinder, momentarily and his eardrums pounding with pain. Before he felt the darkness of sleep wash over him, he looked and saw everything was on fire and parts of Lucy's train was blown to bits.

"LUCY!" He screamed, but no sound would come out. With his last thoughts on the girl he loved, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natsu woke up. His head pounding, vision blurry, body stiff. He couldn't remember anything. _'I was at Lucy's, I took her to the trainsta- '_  
"LUCY!"

"Natsu! Thank goodness you're awake." Spoke a scarlet haired woman, standing by his side.

"Erza!" He shouted, even if it was a pain." W-where's Lucy. I-is she OK?" He asked, begging to find out how his mate was. Erza got silent and looked anywhere but him. When he had enough he yelled at her to tell him. She finally looked at him. Only to have tears, falling down her cheeks. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she sobbed.

"N-na-Natsu.." She struggled to find the right words. The dragon slayer noticed and started to panic even more." She-She..she's gone." After these whispers she started to sob louder. During the years, Erza and Lucy got very close. Lucy was like a sister to her, she couldn't bare losing her sister.

"No." Natsu whispered. Shaking his head while tears formed in his eyes. "N-no. Lies. Where-where is she. She can't be dead! You're lying! "With all the noise Natsu was making, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia rushed in to see a crying Erza and a screaming Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted as he and Gajeel held him down.

"Let me go! I-I got to find Lucy! She's not dead!

"NATSU! STOP SHE'S DEAD AND-and there's nothing we can do now.." Started Gray before he got silent and Natsu went limp. He started to cry._'It's just like with Igneel. Don't go Lucy.'_

"LUCY!" His cries seemed to echo all around the Guild. Everyone was silent, listening to the sobs and anguished cries of the , now, lonely dragon slayer.

**5 Years later~~~**

"Mama! Are we there yet! Are we! Oh, I can't wait to see Magnolia mama! Is it pretty!" A shrill voice shouted excitedly. The mother chuckled as she looked into her daughters big brown eyes that matched her own.

"Yes, it's very pretty. I loved it very much. It's a wonderful place."

"Did papa like it too?" The young girl spoke quietly. Her mother held a sad look in her eyes as she nodded. The little girl dropped the subject, knowing how much it hut her mother. Even if she was only 5, she knew about lots of things. The SE car stopped and the little girl jumped out.

"Were here mama!"

"Wait! Don't wander off to far! Kenzie! "She paid the man and ran off to find her daughter. She smiled when she saw the glimpse of pink hair.

"Kenzie!" She scolded but stopped when she saw that same spark of amazement in her bright eyes. _'Just like her father.'_ The woman smiled sadly. Then she called out.

"Come on Kenzie! We have to stop by my old landladies place. To see if she still has my old room." Kenzie nodded and smiled a grin that showed off her sharp teeth.

"K!" They started to walk around and they finally got to the landladies home.

"Go wait on the bench. I'll be done in a moment." Kenzie nodded and ran over and sat down. She started to swing her legs and hum. The door opened to eveil a middle aged woman.

"Yes? Wait Ms. Heartfilia? Lucy, is that you dear?" The blond girl smiled and nodded.

"Its been awhile, huh?"

"5 years is awhile yes. Demo, everyone said you were dead! Why."

"Well, I'm not dead, I've only been missing is all. I also wanted to know, if you still had my room and things after all of these years?" The woman smiled.

"Of course, but while you were "dead" I had everything remodeled. There's a spare rom and just a few square ft. bigger. And as for your stuff, I never got rid of it. Now, it's going cost a few thousand Jewel to get it back."

"I already know. I've been saving up. Here, and I'm guessing its also enough to cover firsts months rent as well. The old woman smiled.

"You used to be late on your rent, now you are month ahead." She chuckled." Yes, you are different. Even you look different, more mature." The two woman smiled at one another. The landlady handed her the key and they said their goodbyes.

"Come on Kenzie, lets get going. I want to show you where mama used to live." When Lucy looked to the spot where Kenzie was, she gasped. She wasn't there.

"Kenzie!" She yelled looking around frantically. She was about to call out one of her spirits when they beat her too it.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted. "You go that way, i'll head over here. She is just like her father! Always leaving one moment, found the next! Gahh, she is too much like her father!" Loke smiled.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll find her." She smiled back, and they took of shouting the young girls name.

* * *

**AN:/ Next chapter is going to be longer so, yup! Thanks for reading'. **


	2. Fairy Tail

**AN:/ Hey guys, I wanted to let you know Mira and freed got together and have a daughter named silver. And_ Mira and Freed got together a year before Lucy "Died". K? K! I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. I only own the kids and story line. Enjoy._**

* * *

_"Kenzie!" She yelled looking around frantically. She was about to call out one of her spirits when they beat her too it._

_"Loke!" Lucy shouted. "You go that way, i'll head over here. She is just like her father! Always leaving one moment, found the next! Gahh, she is too much like her father!" Loke smiled._

_"Don't worry Lucy, we'll find her." She smiled back, and they took off shouting the young girls name._

* * *

Kenzie looked around. She never meant to run off. She saw something shoot by out of the corner of her eye, and chased it. It was a pink ball and she got bored waiting for her mama. So after chasing it, she lost it and now she doesn't know where she was. She walked around a moment loner before she found something. It was a large building that had he mothers mark on it.

"Is this Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed happily." Where mama and papa used to work." She looked around and walked up to the door and put a hand on it.

"Soo cool!" Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps. Before she could run away, the doors opened to reveal a woman. She was wearing a violet dress with white lace. She looked down and her white long hair fell over her shoulders while a little pony tail held her bangs up. Kenzie froze. Her mother told her to never talk to strangers, but this woman seemed familiar. The woman looked down and blinked.

"I thought I heard something." She muttered and bent down to the girls eye level.

"Hi, sweetie, what's your name?" Kenzie was still in a frozen like state as she answered.

"K-Kenzie." The woman must of felt how tense the young girl was because she smiled.

"Well Kenzie, would you like a drink? You look thirsty."

Kenzie nodded at the woman.

"My name is Mirajane. Do you like apple juice? "Kenzie nodded again as Mira walked into the Guild. Some of the Guild members stopped their fighting and looked at the She-Devil. A man without a shirt and black hair raised an eyebrow,

"Mira, what are you holding?" Mira looked over as she set Kenzie on a bar stool.

"Gray, this is Kenzie, Kenzie," She looked at her." this is Gray. He wont hurt you. Now how about that apple juice, hold on." Kenzie stared at the strange man while Mira went to fetch a cup of apple juice.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked innocently. Gray blinked and looked down.

"Crap!" He shouted looking for his shirt.

"No cursing! for the last time, Gray, We have children here!" Mira scolder him as she watched Kenzie drink her apple juice.

"Silver! Can you come here please." Shouted Mira. A girl around the age of 7 walked up. She had light white hair, like Mira's and her eyes were a darker shade of blue then Mira's.. Silver looked up to Mira.

"Yes mother?"

"This is Kenzie. Kenzie, this is my daughter, Silver." Kenzie looked at Mira then to Silver. She smiled a goofy smile.

"Hi, You look exactly like your Mama! That's cool!" She giggled a bit, and made Silver smile. The two girls started to talk and talk about things but Mira didn't listen. Her eyes widened as she saw Kenzie smile. That smile seemed so familiar to her._' And that giggle.' . _Mira new who these two traits belonged two, but couldn't quiet remember who exactly. Kenzie Giggled again at Silver as she told her how the Guild was. Kenzie's ears twitched as she heard someone coming their way. She looked over to the sound and saw a boy walking towards her. Her had dark, dark blue hair that seemed black and dark blue eyes. He looked at her and she blinked. He wasn't wearing pants.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" His eyes widened and he looked down.

"Not again!" He shouted and ran around. She giggled and he blushed red.

"Don't laugh!" He was still looking for his pants when two people walked up to the pink haired girl.

"Hi." A voice spoke. It was a young girl with blue hair and next to her was a boy with red hair. They both had brown eyes.

"My name is Stephanie and this is my brother Justin." Kenzie smile.

"Hi! my names Kenzie."Justin smiled.

" Hello Kenzie." Justin Seemed to be around 6 while Stephanie was around the age of were talking when three more kids joined them. A girl with blond hair and brown eyes, and two boys who looked similar except one had white hair and one had brown hair. The white haired boy had brown eyes and the brown haired boy had one blue eye and one brown eye.

" Hey my names Bailey, the white one is Darren an the brown haired one is Carter. "Darren and carter looked about 6 while Bailey looked around the age of 7. They all started to talk once more,then not long after they were approached.

"Hey you found your pants! "Kenzie giggled while Justin snickered.

"Ya, little boy blue found his pants." He growled and glared.

"Shut up, knight, you're the one who sparkles in the light with your armor." Justin looked annoyed.

"Shut up, Raven! I don't sparkle, I shine." Raven rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my bad. You _shine." _The two boys glared at each other before someone cleared her throat.

"Are you two going to start fighting?" Spoke a calm Stephanie. She didn't seem to be scary but the boys froze.

"W-wh-what!? Never!" They both stuttered. They locked their arms and started to sweat. Stephanine just smiled.

"Good." The rest started to talk again, seeming as the sight was normal. Kenzie blinked and started to giggle. The two boys looked at her and they blushed. Kenzie looked down as she felt a tug on her yellow dress. A little girl, looking around the age of three with black hair and red eyes looked at her.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"She doesn't talk." Spoke Raven as he sat down next to Kenzie. "but her name's Amy. Amy Redfox." Amy held out her arms and everyone stared as she lifted her up. A 5 year old sitting on a stool picking up a three year old.

"Wow, you're strong." Stated Raven as she lifted Amy with ease.

"Thanks." She replied.

* * *

Mira walked over to Gray who sat by Juvia, Levy, Evergreen and Jellal.

"She seems so familiar." mumbled Levy as she heard her giggle at Raven as he looked for his pants.

"I now, it feels like I've met her before. Or maybe she reminds me of someone." Agreed Gray. Mira was deep in thought. _'She looks like..'_ Before her thoughts were finished a Guild member burst though the door.

"Guys! Wendy and Romeo need help!" With this everyone rushed out of the guild in a non fashionable manner. Kenzie and the kids hid somewhere, tying not to be crushed by random flying objects.

"Oh no!" Shouted Kenzie. She thought she was alone but Raven was beside her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"My Mama must be looking for me! She must of called Loke to help her! I have to go. Promise you wont tell anyone." She pleaded. He nodded and said to leave. She smiled and hugged him and ran out.

Kenzie ran past everyone as fast as she could and made sure no one was looking. She sighed. She then tripped, landing on the hard concrete.

"Owie.." She mumbled and held her knee.

"Are you ok?" Kenzie looked up to see a man looking down at her. She blinked and nodded.

"Ya, mister, I'm fine. It's gunna take more than a fall to keep me down." She smiled a goofy smile and stood up straight and puffed her chest out. The man smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright, just be more carful ok?" She nodded.

"K mister, I will... Oh no! I keep forgetting! Sorry mister I have to run! My mama and Loke are looking for me! Bye!" She then took off like a lightning bolt and left the man confused.

"Bye!" He shouted while looking at her small figure run. _'Did she say Loke? No, I must of heard wrong.'_ He then sighed. While walking away, some of his pink hair poked through his hat and his scarf blew in the wind.

Kenzie was sprinting down street when she heard a voice. Her ears twitched to hear it beter.

"KENZIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

"I'm over here, Loke!" She shouted back.

"Keep shouting, I'll find you!" She did as she was told and a few moments later, she saw orange hair.

"Loke! she shouted and ran up to him. He hugged her tight.

"Kenzie, where have you been! We were so worried! Your mama is very scared." Kenzie nodded. _'I shouldn't say anything about Fairy Tail.' _

"Gomen, Loke, demo I saw something but I tried to not move, I really did demo I had to follow it, then I got lost and was walking around all day. Then I heard you and now here we are." All Loke did was sigh as he lifted her up.

"It's ok. Come on, we have to find your mom." And with that he walked away. Not knowing the whole truth.

* * *

Loke ran down the streets.

"Its getting late." He mumbled.

"KENZIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He sighed. He was searching for hours on end. Lucy was worried to death and so was he. He sighed once more. When he heard a shout his heart leapt for joy.

"I'm over here, Loke!" He started to sprint.

"Keep shouting, I'll find you!" He heard her shouts and took off. After a moment of running he saw pink and sighed in relief.

"Loke!" She cried and ran up to him. He hugged her very tight, afraid of her running of once more.

"Kenzie, where have you been! We were so worried! Your mama is very scared." Kenzie just nodded and looked down.

"Gomen, Loke, demo I saw something but I tried to not move, I really did ,demo I had to follow it, then I got lost and was walking around all day. Then I heard you and now here we are." All he did was sigh again as he lifted her up.

"It's ok. Come on, we have to find your mom." And with that he walked away. Not knowing that she lied.

* * *

**AN:/ Hey everyone, glad to see you are still here. I'm getting better with this.. stuff. Thanks for reading. **

** ~DS~**


	3. Meeting Once More

**AN:/ READ I realized in chapter one I said Freed and Mira's daughter was named Alice. But in chapter 2 it was Silver. I'm sticking with Silver, so sorry for ****my mistake. and, I'm making Lindsey, Juvia and Gray's daughter , born when Kenzie turns 6, so she would be, when all of them are older, 9 and Kenzie would be 16, ok? ok. good. You can continue now.**

* * *

_"Kenzie, where have you been! We were so worried! Your mama is very scared." Kenzie just nodded and looked down._

_"Gomen, Loke, demo I saw something ,but I tried to not move, I really did ,demo I had to follow it, then I got lost and was walking around all day. Then I heard you and now here we are." All he did was sigh again as he lifted her up._

_"It's ok. Come on, we have to find your mom." And with that he walked away. Not knowing that she lied._

* * *

Lucy was running around, frantically looking for her daughter. She told her if she ever got lost and someone was to hurt her, she should kick them and run away. Even if she is like her father, and has his magic, she can't control it well. She only causes a tiny flame that ,if she's mad enough, can cause a house to burn to ashes.

"Kenzie! Kenzie, where are you!" She was about to turn a corner when she heard a voice.

"E-Erza." She whispered and hid in behind a tall barrel. Right when she hid a woman walked past. She had long scarlet hair and was walking with a scarlet-haired boy. They walked past Lucy, not knowing she was there.

"Lets go Justin. "Lucy's eyes held confusion. 'who was the boy? Why did she talk with less authority in her voice?' Lucy kept asking these questions to herself, never finding an answer. When thy left, Lucy sighed in relief and scurried away. She remembered her daughter and started to run. She didn't shout, for Erza might hear her. She walked down the streets, farther away from the mage. When she was about to cry she saw a flash of pink and orange. She smiled and took of running.

"Kenzie!" She shouted.

"Mama!" Kenzie jumped of Loke's arms and hugged he mother. Lucy sighed and held the little girl.

"Kenzie don't ever do that again! I-I was so worried. I thought I lost you. "Lucy was about to break down.

"Don't cry mama. I'm sorry, I wont don it again, I promise. "Lucy's lips quivered and she sniffed but nodded. She looked over to the spirit.

"Thank you, Loke." He smiled and nodded and disappeared into the spirit world. The two of them walked in silence before Lucy spoke up.

"How about we go walk around a bit tomorrow? Wouldn't that be fun?" Kenzie looked at her mom and nodded. Lucy smiled and walked inside her house. She walked into the new bedroom built, like the landlady said, and looked around. It was fairly big and had white walls. She grabbed a spare cot and pulled out some blankets. She laid Kenzie down and the girl fell right to sleep. Lucy didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. The couple that took her in 5 years ago just had twins and she didn't want to be a bother for much longer. They were her best friends ,for that time, and helped her raise Kenzie. She told them that she would visit as many times as she could, but could no longer mooch off of them. The woman, Clare, laughed and said she wasn't one. Her husband, Hiroki , agreed. She smiled but still said she had to leave. They reluctantly agreed, but made her promise to visit, so she Kenzie could see her "cousins" . Lucy sighed as she thought about it all. She, by living here, had a great chance of seeing someone she new. _'Or worse Natsu.' _Lucy sighed again as she laid down and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Earlier That Day.~~~**

"Bye!" He shouted while looking at her small figure run. _'Did she say Loke? No, I must have heard wrong.'_ He then sighed. While walking away, some of his pink hair poked through his hat and his scarf blew in the wind. He sighed as he walked home. He was still the same person, but he was different. The great Salamander wasn't his normal cheery self. He was quiet and more mature, but yes, he loved all the new additions to Fairy Tail. He loved those kids to death, seeing he wont have any of his own. He sighed once more. He always imagined Lucy and him having kids. Having them running around and being like them, but that would never happen now. He was told by Mira how he was like the unrelated uncle, looking out for he little ones. He didn't mind protecting them, but he wanted one of his own. To protect, to love, to hold. He sighed again and laid down right when he got home. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day.~~~**

Kenzie's eyes opened to the smell of food. She jumped out of her temporary bed and ran into the kitchen. She saw her mom set a plate of eggs down on the table and smile over at her.

"Morin' sweetheart. Hungry?" Kenzie nodded.

"Always!" Kenzie gobbled her eggs fast. She wanted to walk around and when she was looking for Loke and her mom, she saw this really cool park that she wanted to see. It was also by Fairy Tail. She wished she could go there again, but knowing her mom, she wont let her out Of her sight anytime soon. Kenzie wanted to see the Guild once more. It was so fun and cool to her. She thought it was the best place ever and she thought she could never get tired of it. She told her mom to hurry and Lucy just chuckled.

"I'm almost done , go get dressed first, then we can leave." Kenzie nodded and ran out of the room. She put on gray shorts and a white tank op with little pink flowers. Lucy walked in and put her hair in low pigtails, like she always does. They walked out, more like Kenzie dragged Lucy, of the house and started to walk around. Kenzie told Lucy about the park and Lucy agreed. When they finally got to the park, Lucy sat on a bench.

"Now Kenzie, don't wonder off to far. We don't want another yesterday, alright?" Kenzie nodded and bounced off. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit by her. It was silent till she heard a deep gasp.

"L-Lucy?" At the sound of her name, and the voice, her eyes snapped open to look at the person next to her.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Cried a fanatic looking woman, as her blue eyes darted everywhere and white hair spilled over he shoulders.

"She just couldn't have disappeared!" Shouted a worried scarlet-haired woman, who was throwing table after table, in search for something, or someone.

"No ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no! "Shouted a blue haired short woman while standing next to a tall man, her eyes scanning the room.

"Juvia! Have you found her!" Shouted the white-haired woman. A tall girl with blue hair looked over and shook her head.

"No, Juvia hasn't found her. Has Mira?" Mira shook her head and pulled on her hair.

"How can a little girl disappear like that, Erza!" Erza shrugged and sighed as she threw another table.

"Well, we just have to keep looking." spoke the little bluenette while the man with black hair just 'heh-ed'.

"Levy's right, we have to keep looking, she's so young, anything could happen to her!" Mira exclaimed. Erza picked up another table and was about to throw it when a small voice chimed in.

"Maybe she left the Guild. We should try to search for her around the area." Erza set down the table and hugged her daughter.

"Genius." Stephanie giggled as her mother let go and stated towards the Guild doors. "Stephanie, Justin, let's go." With that, the three of them walked out. Gray sighed.

"Come on Raven, let's go." Raven nodded. He walked out and so did Bailey and Amy. They search for a while until they came across a park.

"Why don't you three search for her of there, and I'll search this way." The three nodded and they took off. Gray sighed and walked over to a bench an sat down. He noticed a person sitting by him. He looked over and his eyes widened while he gasped. He saw someone he would never see again.

"L-Lucy?" At the sound of his voice, or his gasp, the woman's eyes shot open. When she turned her head to look at him, brown eyes met dark blue ones.

"G-Gray?" They went still and silent till Gray spoke up.

"How did you. Why are you.. How are you.. Alive.?.. We all thought that.. You had died." Lucy smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I was saved by Loke and Virgo. They took m somewhere where a kind couple took me in. I left them when the woman was pregnant. I left with my daughter an-"

"You have a kid!, and it isn't Natsu's?!" Lucy blushed and looked down.

"we-well..."

"So, it is Natsu's. Wait does she have his pink hair, your eyes and was wearing a yellow dress? Yesterday?" Lucy blinked.

"Ya, how d-"

"She was at the Guild yesterday. Everyone is looking for her. Erza, her kids, Levy an-"

"Erza has kids?!" Lucy cut him off and smiled. "With a Jellal Fernandes I hope." Gray smiled and nodded.

"Elfman and Evergreen got together, so did Levy and Gajeel. "Lucy smiled even wider. Then it turned into a sly one.

"Let me guess, you and Juvia got together." Gray looked away.

"Ya, so?" Her sly smile disappeared and turned into a sincere one.

"I'm just glad for Juvia." Gray smirked.

"So was Mira, always teasing, till she and Freed got married." Gray looked over at the blond girl. "So does Natsu know about you here yet?" Lucy stopped smiling and looked down.

" No.. I don't think he wants to. I think he found someone else. I-I mean he probably did, so what's the point?" Gray chuckled and Lucy looked up.

"You're a baka, Lucy, really. Natsu would never love anyone but you. He's been depressed ever since you left. He couldn't imagine seeing any one else but you." Lucy looked like she was about to cy. Before she had the chance to speak a scream was heard.

"Kenzie!" Lucy shouted and jumped up.

"Kenzie?" Gray asked while they started to run.

"My daughter." Gray just nodded until they ran around a tree.

* * *

The three kids, Raven, Bailey and Amy, went around the park.

"Lets split up for a bit, imma go this way, you two girls should go that way." Spoke Raven while he walked off. He looked around until he saw a flash of pink. He walked up to a tree and peeked around it. He saw the girl, playing with a flower she found. He chuckled silently.

"You know, you cause a lot of trouble." Kenzie looked up in surprise. She smiled her goofy smile.

"Hey, it's you, Raven." Raven nodded and sat down by her. "And what do you mean by 'I cause a lot of trouble'." She pouted. He flushed a light pink and looked away.

"Everyone has been looking for you, the Gild was a mess this morning, well more than usual, and search parties are uuh everywhere. "She blinked then frowned.

"Really, they were looking for me.. Why?" He looked over at her.

"You're like a new member, of course we have to keep an eye out for our family, everyone likes you. So why wouldn't we?" Kenzie smiled.

"So," A voice spoke. "you found her. Welcome back Kenzie." The two looked up and saw blond hair.

"Hey Bailey. Amy!" She greeted the two.

"Ya, ya, nice to see ya too.. Come on, let's get going." They all stood up and started walking around, Kenzie completely forgetting about her mom. While they were walking back,2 guys and 1 girl blocked them.

"Heh heh, look what we got here, Jane, Simon, looks like a bunch of kids." The other two chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Mickey , I think you're scaring them." Snickered the girl, Jane. She grabbed Kenzie by the hair and kicked Bailey in the gut. Bailey fell down with a 'oof!' .

"Here, I'll get the small one!" The girl passed Kenzie to Mickey and he took off running.

"Kenzie!" Shouted Raven. He was kicked in the face and he heard a scream. He saw the girl pick up Amy and take off after the Mickey guy.

Kenzie saw the woman take Amy. She saw Amy was crying.

"Let her go!" She shouted and punched the guy in the face. He stumbled back and was about to throw her until she bit his hand. He screeched and threw he to the ground. Kenzie ran over to the girl thief and kicked her shin.

"Damn! You little brat!" She threw Amy but Bailey caught her. The thief was about to punch Kenzie when water caused her to fall back. Kenzie looked over and saw Raven. She looked back over to the woman, she stood up and was about to use some type of magic on him. Her little fists erupted in flames and she punched the woman in the back. She stumbled and fell and hit her head on the sidewalk with a loud crack. They stood there, just looking at Kenzie and before Raven could ask her something they heard a laugh.

"You damn brats are gunna get it now." The thief, Simon , stood up and glared they all squeaked and took off running. They ran all thy way back into the park. They found themselves back at the tree. The man picked up Kenzie by the hair and she screamed. He was about to use his magic when a flaming fist knocked him upside the head. He dropped her and he tumbled back. He looked up to find a man glaring at him. His salmon-pink hair and onyx eyes glare at the man. He kicked him out of the park.

"Natsu!" Shouted Raven and Baily. Natsu looked at the kids.

"You guys alright?" Thy nodded. Natsu looked at Kenzie and bent down.

"You're that girl from yesterday. Are you ok?" Kenzie blinked and smiled her goofy smile.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm just worried for my friends." Natsu smiled the same smile back. Raven and Bailey's eyes widened as they shared a look.

"Kenzie!" Shouted a woman. All of them looked up and Natsu froze.

"Mama!" Shouted Kenzie as she ran to Lucy. When Lucy saw Natsu she froze as well. Kenzie ran up to her mom and the kids ran up to Gray. Lucy and Natsu just stared a each other for a moment.

"Lu-Luce?" Lucy had tears in her eyes, and so did Natsu. Lucy walked towards Natsu until they were arms length apart.

"I-Is it.. really.. you?" Lucy nodded. Natsu closed the space between them and kissed her like no tomorrow. She kissed back. Gray was smirking while Bailey covered Amy's eyes and Raven laughed at the look of disgust on Kenzie's face. When they finally broke apart, after what seemed like forever, Lucy spoke.

"Kenzie, can you come here..?" Kenzie walked over to the pair.

"Ya, mama?"

"M-Mama?" Asked Natsu." Oh.." He started to back away slowly.

"She's yours." Spoke Lucy. Natsu looked up eyes wide. He could hear Gray snicker.

"She has pink hair, idiot." Natsu didn't bother to fight back. He looked down at Kenzie and bent to her eye level.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked, barely above a whisper. She smiled.

"Kenzie!" Natsu smiled .

"Hi Kenzie, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Kenzie smiled.

"I know! Mama talks about you a lot, and we have the same last name..." Kenzie blinked and put her index finer to her chin."So, are you my daddy?" Natsu's smile widened even more.

"If you want me to be.." They just looked into each others eyes for a moment, onyx and brown, till Kenzie nodded.

"K!" She smiled and gave him a hug. Natsu was smiling very wide and gave her a giant hug back. They stayed like that, knowing that they now had a family.

* * *

Just a few months later, Natsu and Lucy got married. They moved in together and became a family. Natsu was finally back to himself, well almost. He became very protective and caring, but Lucy didn't mind. She was just glad to have Natsu back. Kenzie couldn't be more happier. She had her dad, she was apart of the guild and she had new friends. Life was perfect and Fairy Tail was back. New members and old.

* * *

**AN:/ Ah, I finished! But I'm not done. Oh nowhere close. I still have to make chapters on when the kids are older and who the end up with. I've already decided on KenziexRaven and I'm leaning towards AmyxJustin but I don't know about anyone else yet. Guys wanna help? Good! Tell me who you want, remaining kids are:**

**Bailey (CanaxLaxus)**

**Darren (ElfmanxEvergreen)**

**Carter (ElfmanxEvergreen) **

**Silver (MiraxFreed)**

**Stephanie (ErzaxJellal)**

**Lindsey (GrayxJuvia) **

**AND I'm looking for two more OC's. So if you want your OC in this story leave in the comments or PM me, Name , power ,age(must be around 17-19) GENDER MUST BE BOY! Uh and anything else. No dragon slayers though, please. Thanks!**

**~DS~**


	4. Explanation

** AN:/ Hey guys! I just want to let you know, this chapter is explaining the kids. Like their features and magic and stuff! Ok Read my loves!.. Ya ok heh Heh I'll stop talking...Writing? Hmmmm... Uuh, I'll just stop now... the clothes are just every once in awhile, the do change but this is what they normally wear ... ok lets get to it then**

* * *

**Kenzie Dragneel: (Has Been Called And Known As The Daughter Of Fire)**  
Age-16

Characteristics- Short Pink Hair That's In Low Pigtails, Has Big Brown Eyes, Wears A Scarf That Looks Like Natsu's scarf, (He Gave It To Her.) Also Wears A Dark Blue Tank Top With A Black Vest(Again Like Natsu's Except It's All One Color) And Black Shorts, Her Fairy Tail Mark Is Red And On Her Left Wrist, She Wears Boots Like Lucy's That Go Up To Her Knee, And Has A Whip That Attaches To Her Hip.(Also Is Like Her Mother Because Of Her Chest.. )

Personality- Like Her Father, She Rushes Into Things, Will Do Whatever It Takes To Help Her Nakama She Isn't As Dense As Her Father But Can Be At Times, She Has A Carefree Attitude But Is Very Serious When The Time Comes And Can Get Things Done, She Loves To Read, She Loves To Write, She Has A Soft Spot For Cute Things, She Hates When Guy's Hit On Her **(AN:/ So Does Raven.. ;) )** She Smiles The Same way As Natsu Does.

Magic- She Uses Her Fathers Magic, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. She Is Very Strong, Might Be As Strong As Natsu.

Parents- Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia.

Sibling(s)- Taiyō Dragneel(unborn)

**Amy Redfox: **

Age-(At First 14 Then turns 15)

Characteristics- She Looks Exactly Like Her Father, Long Black Wild Hair With Red Eyes, She Has Her Mothers Shortness, She Wears Long Sleeve Red Top With A Black Stripe Down The Middle, Black Shorts, And Sandals, She Wears A Thin Red Head Band That Doesn't Hold Back Her Bangs, Her Fairy Tail Mark Is Black And On The Left Side Of Her Upper Chest, And Always Has A Book Nearby.

Personality- Is Like Her Mother, Levy, Is Very Kind And Helps Silver With Scheming In Her Love Plans, If Something Happens And She Feels That She Could Have Help Or Helped More, She Blames Herself, She Gets As Scary As Her dad, Gajeel, When You Get Her Angry. And She Always Has A Book Nearby.

Magic- She Uses Music Magic That Can, Sometimes, See Into The Person's Past. The Music She sings Feel What The Victim Is Feeling And Depending On The Song Or Emotion In It, It Can Be Very Destructive. She Will Later On Get To Use Other Magic.

Parents- Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden

Sibling(s)- None

**Lindsey Fullbuster:**

Age-9

Characteristics- Blue Hair That Stops Under Her Shoulders, Is Wavy And Atop Her Head She Has Small Pigtails. She Has Blue Eyes, She Wears A Long Sleeve Black Shirt With A blue Tank Over it A Knee Length Black Skirt And White Stockings With Black Flats, Her Guild Mark Is Blue And Is On Her Right Shoulder

Personality- She Takes On Her Mothers Way Of Saying Her Name In 3rd Person, Even Though It's Not Often, she's kind and caring

Magic- Uses Ice Make Magic, Like Her Father

Parents- Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser

Sibling(s)- Raven Fullbuster

**Bailey Dreyar: **

Age-17

Characteristics- She Has Blond Hair And Brown Eyes, Her Hair Is In A High Ponytail That, When Tied Reached To Her Middle Back, She Wears A Brown Tank Top That Reaches Her Mid Stomach And Is Loose, She Wears Black Skinnies, And Boots, Her Guild Mark Is Brown And On The Right Side Of Her Stomach

Personality- She Has A Drinking Problem That Isn't As Bad As Her Mothers But Is Considered A Big One, She Is A daddy's Girl, She Hopes To Be As Great As Him, She Is Like Cana When Gildarts Is Around, But She Wants To Be Like Him Too.

Magic- She Uses Lighting Magic(No Dragon Slaying Magic Though)

Parents- Luxus Dreyar and Cana Alberona

Sibling(s)- None

**Stephanie Fernandes:**

Age-17

Characteristics- Wears A Black And White Checkered Skirt, And No Sleeve Dress Shirt With A Black Tie, She Wears Knee High Boots That Look Like Her Mothers, Her Mark Is Blue And On Her Right forearm She Has Blue Hair That Is Styled The Same Way As Her Mothers, She Has Brown Eyes

Personality-She Is Exactly Like Her Mom, She Keeps Justin And Raven On Their Toes, Scaring Them Endlessly, She Has Her Fathers Way Of Doing Without Thinking**(AN:/ Like When Jellal Wanted To Blow Himself Up With The Nirvana, During The Nirvana Arc) **She Can Be Fun But Likes To Be Serious During important Missions.

Magic- Requip Magic

Parents- Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet

Sibling(s)- Justin Fernandes

**Silver Justine: (Has Been Called The Demons Child)**

Age-19

Characteristics- She Has Silver Hair And Dark Blue Eyes, She Wears a Black Tank Top With A Green Bow Tie, She Wears A Knee Length Dark Green Skirt She Wears Black Flats, Her Guild Mark Is Green And On Her Left Calf, Her Hair Is Styled Almost The Same Way As Her Mothers But She Has Her Bangs Down, Her Bangs Give Her A Cool Dora Look, She Also Has Her Staff That Attaches To A Pocket Like Thing On Her Back

Personality- She's Sweet And Caring But When She's Mad She's As Scary As Mirajane, She is Like Her Mother By Trying To Pair Couples And Loves Romance, But She Also Has Her Fathers Pride And Sense Of Honor.

Magic- Has A Staff And Creates Runes But It Can Also Be Turned Into A Sword

Parents- Freed Justine and Mirajane Strauss

Sibling(s)- None

**Raven Fullbuster:**

Age-17

Characteristics- Has Dark Blue Hair That Seems Black And Dark Blue Eyes. He Often Wears A Dress Shirt Untucked And The Tow Top Buttons Undone With The Sleeves Rolled Up, He Wears Black Jeans With A Chain And A Black Cross Necklace, And Sneakers, His Guild Mark Is Dark Blue And On His Right Shoulder

Personality- He's Cocky But Sweet, He Sometimes Has His Fathers Stripping Habit But Not As Often As When Gray Strips Gets Into Fights With Justin For Stupid Reasons, He Is Not Known As A Womanizer But Can Be Seen Flirting With Girls To Get A Special Someone Jealous..**(AN:/ A Pink Haired Girl We All Love) **

Magic- Ice Make Magic And Water Magic

Parents- Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser

Sibling(s)- Lindsey Fullbuster

**Justin Fernandes:**

Age-17

Characteristics- Scarlet Messy Hair that Looks Like His Fathers, Brown Eyes, He Wears A Chest Plate That's Silver With A Black Cross And Golden Looking Vines Going Around, Under The Chest Plate He Wears A Black Mussel Shirt, He Wears Gray Jeans And Black Sneakers, His Guild Mark Is Red And On His Left Shoulder

Personality- He Is Cocky Sometimes, But Mostly Has A Calm Attitude, He Loves To Tease But Hates Being The One Who Gets Teased, He Takes Charge When Kenzie Isn't Around Or When She Is Being Reckless

Magic- Requip Magic

Parents- Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet

Sibling(s)- Stephanie Fernandes

**Darren Strauss:**

Age-16

Characteristics- He Has Earlobe Length Shaggy White Hair And Brown Eyes, He Mostly Wears A Black Tee-shirt And Gray Baggy Jeans And Black Sneakers, His Guild Mark Is Black And On His Upper Chest

Personality- He Has The Whatever Kind Of Attitude, He Always Has A Frown On His Face And Rarely Smiles, Even Though He Can, He Loves To Tease His Twin But Not To The Point Of When He Starts To Cry, He Will Hurt Anyone That Hurts His Brother

Magic- Take Over Beast Soul

Parents- Elfman Strauss and Evergreen

Sibling(s)- Carter Strauss

**Carter Strauss:**

Age-16

Characteristics- He Has Brown Hair That Looks Like Elfman's When He Was Little, He Has One Blue Eye And One Brown Eye, He Wears White Jeans And Black Dress Shoes, He Wears A White Dress Shirt That Was Neat In Every Way His Guild Mark Is Black And On His Right Shoulder

Personality- He's Shy And Afraid To Speak What's On His Mind**(AN:/ Exactly Like Elfman When He Was Little)**, He Rarely Gets Mad But When He Does, He Gets As Scary As Erza And Mirajane Combined, He Can Become Very Powerful, But He's Normally To Shy Do Anything Most Of The Time

Magic- Fairy Magic And Stone Eyes

Parents- Elfman Strauss and Evergreen

Sibling(s)- Darren Strauss

**Taiyō(Sun) Dragneel:**

Age- 5 Months

Characteristics- Blond Hair And Dark Onyx Eyes, He Has The Heartfillia Smile**(AN:/ Baby Style! Lol Well Only Until He's About 5 Then It's Like Lucy's)**, He Mostly Wears Red Footie Pajamas, When He Gets Older He Will Get His Red Guild Mark On His Left Shoulder

Personality- He's Shy But When He's Older, He Is Outgoing Like Natsu, He Is A Troublemaker That Pulls A lot Of Pranks, But He Knows When Enough Is Enough, He Gets Very Protective And Will Do Anything For His Sister And Nakama, He Looks Up To His Older Sister And His Dad

Magic- Fire Magic**(AN:/ No, No Dragon Slaying Magic :( )**

Parents- Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia

Sibling(s)- Kenzie Dragneel

** Grant Nightenblade(canisiusgal4ever's Character):**

Age-18

Personality- He's Quite Of A Pervert But He Deeply Cares For His Nakama, Grant Is Hotheaded,Stubborn And Quite Rebellious But There Is A Side Of Him That's Awkward, Soft And Nice Although He Has Never Shown That Side Of Him Ever Since His Sister Was Murdered.

Characters- He Has Shaggy Dirty Blonde Hair, Tan Skin And Light Blue Eyes. He Wears A Plain White Shirt Topped By A Plaid Polo. Grant Wears Ripped Faded Blue Jeans And Sneakers

Magic- Plant Magic. He Controls Plants Or Creates Plants. So He Won't Be Too Powerful, He Can Only Create Small Plants Like Flowers, Vines And Shrubs But Not Trees. When He Controls Plants, He Controls The Ones That Are In A 2-3 Meter Radius From Him.

History- Him And His Sister Were Separated By His Parents For A Crime His Parents Did. He Learned To Live Independently With His Little Sister. He Took Care Of Her And They Both Had The Same Magic. So, They Trained Together. They Were Always There For Each Other Until One Day, Grant And His Sister, Naya, Were Coming From A Store. It Was Late At Night And The Streets Were Empty. They Tried To Hurry Home But Then Someone Pulled Naya Into An Alley. Grant Ran After Her And Found The Kidnapper Threatening Naya With A Gun. Grant Fought The Kidnapper But Then The Trigger Was Pulled. Naya Was In The way. As a result, Naya Was Shot In The Stomach. The Murderer Ran Away And Grant Was Left With Naya. He Took Her To The Hospital But Unfortunately, She Was Dead Upon Arrival.

Parents- Dead And Unknown

Sibling(s)- Naya Nightenblade (Dead)

* * *

**AN:/ Hey guys! Well there are more characters but they are surprises so I can't tell you about them. Ok, I almost done with the real chapter, so yup. bye!**


	5. The First Step, Towards It All

**AN:/ I want to thank canisiusgal4ever for giving me a character! Now I also got one from Hurricaneking1-**

**Name: David Sliverclaw  
Age:17**

**Characteristics: shaggy sliver hair but he always wears a fedora, white skin and red eyes, he wear a dark blue shirt topped by a gray trench coat, he also wear black jeans, blue combat boots and a sliver necklace with a skeleton head on it**

**Personality: He a loner but he hang out with Grant, Bailey, Justin, Silver and Raven who he consider to be his best friends, He calm, cool and collective but other than that he only show his emotions to his friends, Gildarts and the master**

**Magic: Death magic but only use it when he want to kill his opponent and when it necessary even then using it tired him out the more he use it so he relies on his scythe and his expert fighting skills**

**History: When he was a baby he was kidnapped by Zeref worshipper as he was use as a test subject to become the next Zeref and the tests was successful but cause his eyes to go red. He was train to use his magic until he was 12 then he escape but was found by a mysterious man who train him to fight and to use a scythe for 4 years until that man made him his partner for assassin jobs for a 2 years until he was abounded and found founded by Gildarts who was on a mission to capture his found master. David soon told Gildarts his story and brought him to fairy tail to be a member but only Gildarts and the master know his past as they still look for David former master.**

**Parents: Unknown at the moment as David doesn't care to know who his parents are**

**Siblings: Unknown just like his parents**

**So I don't need anymore OC's, YAY! Now I can focus on the plot and the fighting and Bloody parts. Yes, there will be LOTS of blood, but that's for later chapters...**

* * *

**Time Skip 11 Years~~~**

The Guild was as noisy as ever. A girl with pink hair walked in and dodged a chair. She wanted to join the fight, but she was trying to find her black-haired best friend. She walked up to the bar where she saw two woman.

"Hi Mira, Hey Silver. "The two women looked up and smiled.

"Hi Kenzie, I'll be right back. Watch the bar for me, Silver." Silver smiled and nodded.

"Alight mom." Right when Mira walked away, Kenzie started to talk.

"Hey, Silver. Have you seen Amy? I didn't see her when I walked in." Silver thought for a moment.

"uh, I'm not sure. I think she went on a mission with Levy."

"Oh." Kenzie sighed and started to walk away. "Thanks!" She walked around the Guild till she spotted someone else she was looking for.

"Lindsey! How's my favorite girl doin'?" Kenzie sat down in a chair next to a nine-year old girl. When she looked up she smiled.

"Hi Kenzie-san! Lindsey's fine. Daddy says I might be able to go on a mission with Raven soon! I cant wait!" Kenzie smiled at her. Lindsey is Gray and Juvia's daughter. She has dark blue eyes and hair that's down with little pigtails on top of her head. She took her mothers way of speaking, well sometimes. She says her name every once in a while. Juvia was thrilled to finally have a daughter, and even more happy that she took her beloved Gray-sama's ice magic. She Loved this little girl, but her father wasn't allowed near her. Kenzie chuckled silently at the memory. Her father and Gray started to argue, like they normally do, and Gray said that he didn't want his little girl to be contaminated with his stupidness. Even though Gray had a problem with Natsu around Lindsey, Gray didn't mind at all that his daughter was around her. She was glad.

"I have to go Kenzie-san. Mama wanted to see me before she left. Bye!"

"Bye." She said while getting up. She walked around, frown on her face. She was so bored she couldn't think. She looked around and saw Stephanie talking to Bailey. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What are you talkin' about?" She walked over and sat two girls looked over at her. Bailey's blond hair was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs covering her eyes slightly and she was chugging something down. She became like her mom with a alcohol addiction. Stephanie started to smirk. Her blue hair, styled the same way as her mothers, pooled over her shoulders. Kenzie sat down and raised an eyebrow as Bailey smirked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just talking about stuff.." Kenzie shrugged while they started to giggle and then raised a brow once more when they started to laugh.

"What? Am I missin' sometin' here?"

"Idiot." Bailey sighed, taking another "sip" of what was in her cup. Kenzie muttered something under her breath and stood up.

"Ya, ya. Hey, Stephanie, lets go on a mission. What do ya say?" Stephanie nodded and Kenzie walked off. She spotted her best friend and walked over towards him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kenz. What's up?" Kenzie smiled back.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a mission with Stephanie and I. You can choose the mission Rae." He thought about it and nodded.

"Ya, sure. Sounds co-" Before he cold finish, he was punched in the head and fell over. Kenzie sighed.

"That's what you get, Water prick, for ignoring me." Raven jumped up and punched Justin.

"Shut up! Damn armored freak! I was talkin' here!" Justin grabbed him in a headlock and growled.

"Ya!? So what! You don't have the right to ignore m-" They both stopped at the sound of footsteps. They started to sweat. When they looked up they sighed in relief.

"Ke-chan!" Kenzie was thrown to the ground. She looked up to find her 14 year old friend. She looked just like her father except for her shortness. Kenzie ginned her toothy grin.

"Amy-chan! Happy birthday!" Amy giggled.

"It's not my birthday! I still have to wait three more days." The girls stood up and walked over to a table.

"So Amy, what do you want? I have to get ya somethin'." Amy smiled.

"How about the book you were telling me about? I want to read it really badly!" Kenzie smiled.

"Sure! Oh and do ya wanna go on a mission with Stephanie, Rae and I?" Amy shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Ke-chan, Justin wants to take me on a special mission. You know, for my birthday." Kenzie smiled slyly at her blush.

"Oh, really? Well, make sure not to get ahead of yourself. Or he might find out that secret crush of yours~." Kenzie sang.

"Sh-shut up Ke-chan! I-I don't like him like tha-"

"Lies."

"No! It's the truth Ke-cha-"

"Lies." Amy started to blush and Kenzie laughed.

"Your face matches his hair!" Amy pouted and mumbled a few words. Kenzie stopped laughing in an instant. She looked towards the girl who smirked.

"Weren't you laughing Ke-chan?" Kenzie gulped. When she got mad, she got as scary and frightening as her dad, Gajeel.

"Why would you say that!" Kenzie asked.

"Say what?" Amy asked innocently.

"About.." Kenzie looked around and saw that Raven and Justin were still fighting with Stephanie walking towards them. "About me and.. Me and Raven!?" Amy smiled.

"You know it's true~." She spoke in a sing-song voice. Kenzie blushed.

"Alright, alright I'll stop.. Come on. Lets go to the bookstore, I'm going to leave soon." Kenzie muttered as she tugged on her white scarf.

"K!" The two girls walked out the Guild doors and towards the library.

* * *

Raven and Justin watched the to girls walk out the Guild. They stopped for a moment before they heard a laugh.

"What?" The two boys asked at the same time. They looked to see Darren laughing behind them. When Darren saw that he had their attention he went back to being his frowning self.

"You two are so stupid." He walked off, leaving the two of them to their fighting.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks you're stupid, Little boy blue." A tick mark formed and Raven shouted.

"He called you stupid too, damn stupid knight!" The boys fumed.

"What did you call me ice princess!?"

"You heard me! You fuc-"

"What are you boys doing? Are you fighting?" The boys stopped dead in their tracks. A cold sweat poured down their face as they found themselves face to face with the one and only, Stephanie Fernandes. She glared at them while they chuckled nervously.

"W-wh-what? Me and Raven fighting?! Sis, yo-you're to f-funny! Ha-ha I-I mean come ooon!" Stephanie looked at them the smiled.

"Alright then. Now Raven, let's go get Kenzie so we can leave. I want to be back for Amy's party. You better bring her back for her party , Justin, on time. Or I will personally show you my sister love." She cracked her knuckles and inwardly smirked as she saw the fear in the their eyes.

"H-Hai! S-sis!" When she walked away she spoke over her shoulder.

"Let's go, Raven."

"H-Hai!" He ran over to her, but before he did he spoke to Justin.

"Ya, Knight, make sure to bring your girlfriend back on time. No kissy-kissy stuff or her father might kill you!" He snickered and walked out with Stephanie, leaving the red Justin in the middle of the Guild, with Darren snickering behind him.

"O-Oi! Shut up! Stop treating me like him! The damn water freak! I'm nothin' like him!" Darren looked up with his frown set in place.

"At least he can admit his feelings. Unlike you." Justin got red, From anger or embarrassment who knows, and turned away.

"Oh ya, then what about you." He raised an eyebrow and replied in a deadpanned voice.

"Really? You're so stupid. I'm already dating already. Wow, baka." Justin blinked.

"Oh ya.. Wait never mind!" He stormed out of the Guild. Darren smiled.

"Yep, a baka who can't admit, or see, his feelings.."

* * *

"See you in three days! Ke-chan!"

"Bye Amy-chan!" Kenzie shouted and walked inside. Her father, was out on a mission and would be back later today. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom, she smiled.

"Hi mama, I was wondering, if I can go on a mission with the group today. It's only gonna be 'bout three days, so we can come back for Amy's birthday." Lucy looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I don't mind."

"My little girl! Already going on missions left and right! She's going up so fast!" Cried a voice. Kenzie broke out into a big goofy smile.

"Papa! You're back!" She looked over to the side of the room to see a tall man with pink hair and a scarf. The mans smile then turned into a frown.

"Don't tell me the underwear prince's son isn't going with you." Kenzie sighed and pouted.

"Daaadddd! What's wrong with Raven! He's perfectly fine!" Lucy grinned at her daughters words, she had to also bite hip lip to stop herself from laughing at them as they wined and argued back and forth. Natsu Pouted then stuck out his tongue while crossing his arms, Kenzie mirrored his actions.

"You two are so childish. Natsu, she does have the right to go on a mission with him, they are best friends after all. We went on missions all the time together. How can it be any different." Natsu frowned.

"That's what I was afraid of." He mumbled, then spoke louder." I don't want them going by themselves. If he does anything to you, let me know so I can burn him into a crisp." Kenzie looked at her dad with disbelief.

"Raven wouldn't do that! Daaadddd! You're always like this." Kenzie then pouted and faked crying. "Y-you don't tr-trust me, do you!?*sniff sniff*." Natsu started to panic.

"N-no it's n-not th-that at all! I-I trust you, really I do! I'll trust the brat, somewhat, because you do! S-so no more tears for papa, please?" Lucy started to laugh and Kenzie stopped crying in an instant. Kenzie smiled.

"Thank you daddy! Bye, I got to go. I'm just gonna pack a few things and be off!" She kissed Natsu's cheek, while he was still stunned, and Lucy's and ran towards her room. Lucy, who stopped laughing, but had a smile on her face, looked over towards her husband only to giggle at once more. Kenzie ran out, her white scarf pulled a bit tighter on her neck and a black pack on her back **(AN:/ Hee Hee, that rhymed :) ) **and she opened the door.

"Bye mom, dad , Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, eating a fish. He was laughing with Lucy as the two fought. When she closed the door Natsu deflated to the ground.

"Why does she always do this? Doesn't she love me?" Lucy sighed and got up and crouched down by him.

"Natsu. She just wants you to trust her. She sees you a little to.. protective... because you kinda are." She mumbled the last part. Natsu sighed while sitting up and crossing his arm and legs.

"Ya, but it's ice princess's son." Lucy blinked.

"Is that all?"

"Well..."

"Natsu, you don't have to worry, he will protect her. Just like how you use to protect me."

"That's what I'm afraid of... and what are you talkin' about? Used to. I still protect you!" Lucy got mad and then she stopped, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You just don't want him to take your little girl away, huh. You don't want her to grow up!" Natsu blushed and looked away.

"Well, you don't have to worry too much about that.." Natsu looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy smiled.

"You do like being a father right?"

"Of course!"

"You said you've always wanted children, right?"

"Well ya Luce! Tell me! What is it?" Lucy smile widened.

"Well Natsu, I'm-"

"Lushy! Where is all the fish?" Happy asked from the kitchen.

"Oh hold on Happy, I'll show you!" Lucy got up and walked off. Natsu blinked.

"Wait what were you going to tell me! Luce! Lucy!"

* * *

Raven and Stephanie walked towards Kenzie's house. When they got there, Stephanie was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing their pink haired friend.

"All set?" She asked while closing the door behind her, they nodded and they walked away, while hearing the whines of the Salamander.

"So, What's are job this time?" Kenzie asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"We have catch a robber who's been called 'The Don'. He has been kidnapping young girls. His magic is unknown and where he takes the girls is presumed to be in the forest surrounding the town. This has been going on only for a few weeks but he has already kidnapped many girls, for 12,000 J. I have a plan that might work, so we can't be too reckless, alright." Spoke Stephanie while they headed towards the train station. While they talked about the plan, they stopped as the heard their names being called. They turned around to find David and Grant walking towards them. Grant ran over to Stephanie and leaned in close, but not to close, to her face while he pulled out a rose . He seemed to always have one. She blushed but looked annoyed.

"Why hello there, beautiful, I missed you." He spoke. His deep voice become lower and sexier. Stephanie blushed a light pink while she smacked his head. He fell down and pretended to cry and started to whimper as he crawled to Kenzie and held her waist.

"Kenzie-chan! Stephanie-chan is being mean to me!" Kenzie looked at Grant with an no emotion on her face. She looked up and nodded towards David. He nodded back and looked at Grant and back at her as if to say sorry. She chuckled and waved it off. Kenzie and David weren't close, but they did respect one another.

"So, When did you guys get back?" She asked normally, like no weird, flirting, play boy was clutching her waist and rubbing his head on her stomach.

"About an hour ago. We would have been at the Guild sooner if not for him." He smiled for a quick second before going back to his emotion free face.

"That's Grant." Spoke The two girls at the same time. Stephanie looked over at Raven and saw him glaring at Grant, Grant saw this and smirked. He inched his way slowly, knowing that Raven was watching and looked at her D-cup breasts, but was a ok distance away.**(AN:/ Not good enough for Raven though...)**

"Kenzie-chan, Your Breasts are huge! They look very soft and touchable, You are wearing a bra right? It's hard to tell. No wait, you are." He dramatically sighed. "Too bad, and stop being such a tease Kenzie-chan, stop tempting me!" He squeezed her waist tighter and pulled her closer to him, but still not touching anything. He might seem like the creepy pervert in the world, but he still had respect for all the woman, as he says, 'toys' with. Raven fumed, David sighed, Stephanie was a hair away from exploding and Kenzie's eye started to twitch as she shook in anger. Grant snickered at Raven's face, not noticing the danger he was about to be in, when he started to feel warm. He looked towards Kenzie and he gulped as she raised a clenched fist. She punched his face and he flew into a wall about 13 yards away. David sighed and stated to walked toward the womanizer. When he passed Kenzie he said he will handle him and Kenzie muttered a thanks. He left, and the team was alone again. Kenzie sighed.

"That damn Grant. He's Too much sometimes. Hey, you guys ok?" Stephanie and Raven looked over at her once as the group started to walk again.

"Why are you asking us?"

" 'Cause Rae, You're talking through gritted teeth and Steph you're breathings uneven and I can smell your anger." They two mages looked away. Kenzie looked over at Stephanie. She knew why she was mad, but she didn't understand why Raven was so upset. She thought back to what Amy said earlier, she blushed. She was deep in thought when they arrived.

"Well Lets go, It takes about two hours to get there." Stephanie said while Kenzie sighed. She was like her dad when it came to transportation, but only if the ride lasted longer than an hour, so she pushes herself each time to see if she can pass a new time limit. Right now, the longest she can last is an hour and ten minutes. When they got on and settled down they talk over the plan once more.

* * *

**AN:/ Ok! I did it! I know, such a long wait. But if you liked this chapter then you will love the rest! Ok now to go before I start rambling, and I'm going to bed cause it like 11:10 here.. *sigh!* I'm not tired but I am. It happens o me a lot and now I'm rambling. Ok well until next time! Hopefully I will update sooner! Byez! Oh and thanks again to Hurricaneking1 for giving me my last, needed OC!**


	6. Better And Getting Ready

**AN:/IM SORRY! Also I want to say that David is really 18, not 17, k? alright. Anyways, this is a ok chapter but its very important as well. It has almost everything! to do with how everything will turn out. Some fighting, not very much and then the next chapter will be Amy's party! Get ready for a drunk Guild! And Again sorry, sorry, sorry! for not updating, I've been busy, I had parties to go to then it was my birthday on the 18th and all the family gatherings and school shopping. It has been hectic at my house.. But anyway i just noticed.. I haven't been doing my disclaimer! Gomen! So I don't own Fairy Tail. Ok on with the story!**

* * *

Kenzie felt queasy after stepping off the train. She made a new record of an hour and thirty minuets but couldn't make it any longer. It helped that the train ride was only two hours, anymore an she probably would have died. When the train stopped she rushed off leaving Raven and Stephanie behind. She leaned against a wall for support, hoping the dizziness will fade away and the sickening feeling of her raging stomach will disappear. Which did, but took a little too long for her liking. She wiped her head around, instantly regretting it as the world in front of her started to spin and she felt dizzy once more. She heard Stephanie and Raven walk towards her to stand on each side. Raven sighed and heaved the sick girl over his shoulder as they continued walking. After 5 minuets Kenzie was set down. They walked into the town, which seemed like a village because of how small it was. They looked and saw how old it was, with the buildings, looking as if it was about to fall any minuet with the wooden doors and little glass windows and wood roofs. They had little paths of old dirty, but still beautiful, looking cobblestone. The rest was all dirt. On the houses vines covered the roof and sides, and on the edges of the cobblestone. The farther they went the older looking it became.

"Wow. This place looks... Old. Like a dump."

"Way to be blunt, Kenz."

"Shut up you two. We have to go to the edge of the town to find the persons house. Remember? So lets go."

"Yes sir!"

"Sir yes sir! Steph." They walked towards the edge of the town they saw the house. It was the newest looking building they've seen. It was painted a creamy white with a black sanded door. The roof was made of the same wood as the others, but it looked fresher. The group stood in front of the door as Kenzie knocked. They waited for a good few minutes until the door opened. A woman around the age of twenty-five smiled. Her waist length black hair was in a messy pony tail and her blue eyes darted over them, one by one.

"You must be the guild that excepted the offer correct?" They all nodded. "Then come in, come in. I have to explain a few things that wasn't on the job description." Kenzie shared a look with Stephanie. They nodded towards each other and followed her inside. It was a cozy little place. They walked into a room with two chairs and a black couch. The room was a dusty brown color and had a white celling and wood floors. The team sat on the couch and the woman sat on one of the white chairs.

"My name is Hana Kōu, I am the leader of this small town, along with my husband. See, I know who The Don is. His name is John Gander. He used to live here and work form my husband, who studies in science and health. John started to slowly go mad as all the power and knowledge he received took control. My husband, Haru, kicked him out and we hadn't heard from him. This was about two months ago and he's still slowly going mad. If he keeps doing this to himself there will be no help for him. He has the ability to transport himself and uses a spotting magic, which allows him to see you weaknesses, but with all the science knowledge to might tweak his magic abilities. He was spotted heading towards the woods and it is believed that wear all the girls are being held. I know John would never harm anyone to the point of death, but he is known to do.. experiments on hem. Be careful." Hana finished. They all stood up and walked through the house to the front door.

"Don't worry, Hana. We will find those girls and bring them back." Spoke Kenzie as they walked out. Hana smiled.

"Yes, thank you." And with that, our team was off. Heading towards the woods. Determined to find the monster.

* * *

Two teenagers walked on a dirt path in silence. The air was blowing slightly at a degree which caused the young girls bangs to whip around her face. She sighed as a her black messy hair found its way into her mouth. She heard chuckling from the boy next to her.

"And what's so funny?"

"You."

"...How sweet. It's not my fault I left my headband at home" She muttered. He glanced at her holding her hair and bangs with her hands. He chuckled again while he dug around in his sack and pulled out a black box. He gave it to her and spoke.

"Might as well give you this now. Looks like you need it. Happy birthday." She looked up in surprise and smiled shyly. She said thanks and opened it. Inside the box was a red ribbon that felt as soft as silk. She beamed up at him and hugged him.

"Thanks!" She wrapped the ribbon around her head and pushed it upwards. Getting rid of the bangs in her face. Walking in silence once more, Amy and Justin knew that this trip was going to be a good one.

* * *

They were searching for hours with no luck. They still had a few hours to sunset.

"Where is he!?" Kenzie whined. "I'm hungry and tired! Cant we eat first? Before it gets dark!"

"No. We are going to have to find him first before we eat." Stephanie spoke firmly, her silky blue hair swaying as she walked. Kenzie and Raven groaned. They were going to whine when Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks, sniffing the air. Her best friends turned to her with a questioning gaze. Kenzie's ears twitched as she sniffed around. Her eyes widened as she jumped to the right. The place She had jumped from was now occupied with a large creature, and dead grass. A man appeared next to Kenzie and she jumped back. The man had dark dirty brown hair with white streaks running through. His Brown eyes wide with a crazed smile etched on his face. His black cloak had blood stains which seemed to be faded. His hand looked like ones of a dead man as it had peeled blue and purple skin and stitches running along his fingers. Long stoy short, he wasn't very pretty to look at.

"Are you John." Kenzie demanded. All the guy did was stare and laugh.

"Yes, that's me. You are Kenzie Nashi Dragneel. 16 and a dragon slayer. Heh heh-heh! I would love to play with you." He charged and her hands went ablaze and she tried to punch him in the gut but he vanished and appeared behind her and kicked the back of her head. She stumbled forward and looked towards Raven and Stephanie, then dogged as he was to strike with a glowing hand.

* * *

Raven was fighting a man and two woman. It was difficult for him as tried to keep himself in the lead.

"Water Slicer!" He shouted as blades of water attacked the group and managed to hit the woman with the brown hair. The other woman who had her black hair in a pony tail hissed and charged while the blond boy had a green magic circle form in front of his hand and the leaves floating by his hand became as sharp as daggers. Raven groaned.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

* * *

Stephanie was surrounded, five to one. She Requiped into one of her favorites; Snow Princess. Her armor was different from her mothers. Her blue and silver breast plate was small and started at a low cut and stopped under her beasts, leaving her stomach bare. Her silver short shorts with blue armor on the sides covered her thighs and her black sandals covered her feet. Her long blue hair was in one low pony ail with two separate braids connecting to it. She had a white ribbon crisscrossing in both braids. A long blue staff with silver carvings appeared as the air got cold around her. She looked at all of them with a glare and charged, knocking one out with the end of the staff, by slamming it into his left temple, while freezing another with the tip of the staff. The other three charged and she frowned while standing still, waiting for them to meet their doom.

* * *

Kenzie dodged another attack while going in for a head strike only to end up hitting air. She growled in frustration as she was slammed into a tree. John appeared and held her by the neck. He slammed her harder into the tree and with a glowing hand smashed the left side of her head, letting the blood pour from her face. Fire covered her leg as she swiftly kneed him in the gut. He tumbled back.

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" She yelled while red and orange flames danced out of her mouth. She stopped, thinking she had him when she was thrown into the air and slammed into the earth below. She felt her arm crack as she grit her teeth, tying not to yell out. Blood poured from her arm, down her face and down her back. She was lifted by his dead-like hands and turned to face him. He smile wickedly and struck. As her vision became blurry and when she could no longer breath right, he removed his hand from her stomach and grabbed a vile. He filled it with her blood that was seeping from the hole he made. He threw her towards another tree and when she collided, you could hear a sickening crack echo through the dark woods. He made his way over to her, laughing and smiling, ready to kill. He dodged as she let out another dragons roar and grabbed her neck. He started to squeeze when ice and snow made him tumble back. Raven and Stephanie stood in front of Kenzie. John growled but kept that smile that never left his face.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Ice lances shot out towards John but he disappeared, back from where he came. All the bodies that Raven and Stephanie left were gone too. The two weren't hurt as badly as Kenzie was. They crouched at her side.

"Oh my god.." Stephanie's eyes widened. She has never seen anyone hurt so bad before. Kenzie had a giant gash on her forehead that was bleeding, along with the bruised and bleeding left side. Her back was sore and bruised. Her legs had bark pieces that pierced her skin. Her stomach was the worst out of all her wounds though, a hole was there in the middle. It wasn't so bad, at least it didn't o all the way was also bleeding heavily and soaked through her ripped shirt. She looked up at her friends as she struggled to sit up.

"G-guys, I-I'm F-Fine, fine... Really."

"You are not fine! We have to get you back to the town." Shouted Raven as he gently picked her up. She grunted in pain as he did so. She felt them take off and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Next thing she knew, she was pulled into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Kenzie heard talking from somewhere inside a room.' A room?' She wondered. She couldn't remember much. She didn't know what was going on, she only knew that she was sore and hurting. She could smell the blood with her sensitive nose and was able to see the bright lights between her closed eyelids. She heard the voices stop and one pair of footsteps left the room. She heard the shuffling of feet as she opened her eyes. She closed them again instantly while her head started to throb as the light managed to blind her momentarily. She heard her name being called and she grunted. She felt pressure as the air left her lungs. Her eyes shot open to see dark blue hair she smiled but gasped as he hugged tighter.

"Rea... C-can't bre-breath."

"S-sorry.." He let go and she took in gulps of air. When she was satisfied she looked over. He looked so relived and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the look? I told you I would be fine didn't I? You can trust me. Besides, I'm the daughter of the famous Salamander, I think I can handle a few hits." He chuckled and nodded.

"I know. Ah, do you want to see Stephanie? She was so mad she went searching for him." Kenzie's eyes widened. She was about to say something when he cut her off.

"She didn't find him of course, but she did find the girls. They were fine. A little bruised, but fine." Kenzie sighed, grateful. She groaned as she put a hand on her stomach.

"It hurts."

"Well, of course it hurts, that man punctured your stomach with his hands. I would have gone lookin' for the guy too, but Stephanie told me to watch you."

"Well thanks." Kenzie blushed as he smiled.

"No problem-"

"Kenzie!" A voiced boomed in the air as the injured girl was in another bone crushing hug. Leaving her without air once more.

"Steph... C-Can't really brea-"

"Sorry! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Water or-"

"I'm fine Steph, Really." Stephanie looked hesitant but smiled anyways.

"You were asleep for about a day. So if we want to make it home in time for the party, we should be leaving soon. I'll get everything together, just wait here. Raven stay here."

"Alright." The two spoke. They watched as she walked out. Kenzie sat up and grunted as she stood up.

"Whoa, Kenz. Take it easy."

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"You're so stubborn, dense, and crazy."

"Well I think I should-...HEY! Meanie!" Raven smiled.

"Well, at least you're not as dense as Natsu-san."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you and are you aright Natsu?"

"Ya, I'm fine Mira. I guess someone was just talking about me."

"Who would talk about you?"

"Shut it, Stripper! and why are you laughing? Luce!"

* * *

"You two ready?" Stephanie asked while walking in. The two friends nodded as Raven help Kenzie walk, even though she insisted on walking herself. At the train station they talked about how everyone was going to react. They were boarding the train when Kenzie stoped and looked behnd her. She could of swore she saw red eyes, but shook away the thought. They sat down and it was silent.

"So, Steph. I think my dad's gonna kill Rea. How 'bout you?"

"I also agree."

"What!? Why me!?"

"'Cause. You're Uncle Gray's Kid."

" What does that have to do with anything." Kenzie looked at him with 'really?' face as he sighed.

"I know." He mumbled. "Hey, what if we don't tell 'em. Maybe we can get away with it. I mean, it is Amy party tomorrow, we don't want to ruin it." The two girls looked thoughtful.

"I don't know." Stephanie spoke. "This was a serious matter. Kenzie could have died! We should tell someone." Kenzie looked over towards her.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone. I mean who knows what the Guild would do. They can go on a huntin' spree and Amy wont have her party. I can just have Wendy heal me and I can as her not to tell anyone." Stephanie thought it over and then sighed.

"Well I guess, but if this happens again. We are telling. Understand." Raven gulped and nodded while Kenzie smiled. They sat there for what seemed like ever, as Kenzie's moaning broke the silence. She was about to fall on the floor when they both caught her.

"Are you ok? Is it your wound?" Stephanie asked worriedly. That soon turned into an annoyed expression as Kenzie muttered how she never wanted to ride a train again. She sighed.

"How long?" Raven shook his head and smiled slightly as he set her down next to him.

"One hour and fifteen minutes." Kenzie groaned and buried her face into Raven's shoulder.

"I hate trains." The two chuckled slightly as she dozed off.

* * *

"Wake up Ash for brains. We're back." Kenzie shifted in her sleep and mumbled something. Raven sighed and was about to lift her when her eyes snapped open.

"Ash for brains!? Oh, don't get me started, Icicle!" Stephanie sighed as the two started to throw insults at one another. Each getting worse by the minute, as well as colorful.

"You two quiet! We have to get off this train and back to the Guild. You better hurry up if you want me to keep this secret!" They both stopped and the way they did was a sight to see. Kenzie had her tongue sticking out and her fingers stretching out his mouth into a "smile". Raven pinched her nose and was pulling on her left pigtail. Stephanie sighed.

"Come on. Lets go baka's." She then walked off leaving the two alone. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Come on Rea. Let's get movin' before the train starts again." He agreed and they walked off. They walked towards the Guild, in hopes Wendy was there. It seems that luck wasn't on their side though. As they went inside the Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi! You guys are back!" The group turned to see Bailey. She had her arm wrapped around David who waved at hem. Grant was being yelled at by Darren while Carter was sitting next to his bother, reading. Silver was with Mira behind the bar talking to Lucy. Lucy looked over and crushed Kenzie in a hug. She held in a groan as her stomach started to bun.

"How was the mission?" Lucy asked.

"It was fine. Where's dad?" Replied Kenzie, as she tried to change the subject. Lucy raised her thin brow but pointed over to where most of the male members were fighting.

"Oh. Wait , mom, do you know where Wendy is?"

"Wendy? Uh, I believe she's with Romeo. In the infirmary. Why?

"No reason really.. Just wanted to ask her something-"

"Kenzie!" Kenzie was thrown to the floor and was being squeezed. She gasped as the air left her lungs, only making her wound worse. She struggled for air only making the persons grip tighter.

"..I-I.. C-ca-can't Br-breath... Let g-o.. Pa-papa.." Natsu let go and she took in air. She sat up and bit her lip from the pain. Lucy smacked Natsu upside the head.

"You could have killed her!" Natsu pouted.

"I would never do that!" Kenzie looked at her parents before crawling away, towards her partners.

"Wendy is in the infirmary, so that's perfect. Wanna help me up?"

"Raven lifted her up and the three ran to the Fairy Tail infirmary. When they got inside the saw Romeo and Wendy. She was healing a wound on his arm as they looked up.

"Oh! Hey guys, need anything?" Wendy spoke while finishing Romeo up. He put his shirt on and gave her a quick kiss on the check she blushed but her attention never left the group in front of her.

"We kinda need a favor." Raven replied.

"What kind of favor?"

"Well you see." Kenzie started. "I was kinda, well hurt and I need you to heal me, if it's not much. Also, can you not tell my dad? You know how he gets." Wendy looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. I mean what happened? We should tell him."

"Please Wendy! I don't want my dad ranting about how he's going to roast someone!" Wendy sighed and looked over to Romeo. He just shrugged.

"I wont say anything. Wendy?" She sighed.

"Sure. Come lay down so I can heal you."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Ke-Chan!" Shouted a girl. Her black bangs pinned back by a ribbon. Kenzie looked back and smiled. She hopped off the bar stool where she was sitting next to her blond mother and gave the girl a hug.

"Happy birthday, Amy-Chan!"

"Arigatō!" The two girls sat down by Lucy.

"Hi Lucy-san! How are you?" Lucy looked down at the music mage and smiled.

"I'm fine Amy. Happy birthday. Oh and what a lovely headband. Where did you get it?" Amy blushed slightly before answering.

"Justin gave me it. Early birthday present." Lucy smiled knowingly, but before she could speak she was interrupted by a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh really? Justin huh?" Amy blushed at the tone the person used.

"M-mira-san? What..?" Mira was leaning on her arms, head resting in her hands as she gave a scary smile to the girl.

"Oh nothing~" She giggled. Kenzie started to laugh.

"See Amy-Chan. I'm not the only one." Amy blushed a deep scarlet and stuttered.

"Y-you're mean Ke-Chan!" The three of them started to giggle but stopped as they saw the look on Amy's face.

"Ahh, Ke-Chan. You shouldn't be laughing. What about you and Raven. Gihihi!" Kenzie pouted and blushed. The two older girl smirked at the bickering girls. Mira laughed.

"Alright girls. Lets get the Guild ready for the party!" The two agreed and the entire Guild got to work. Planning to throw the best party. Fairy Tail style.

* * *

**AN:/ Ok! This is done. Now Chapter seven is half way done! So I will, hopefully, update quicker. I Know I said I'm done with the OC's but.. Can anyone give me a boy and girl? I think I have one if not, but I need a girl to be Darren's girlfriend and one guy to be Silver's boyfriend. Ah ok see you guys next time. Bye~**


End file.
